


Replace Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sewer King's father is nice this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Mr. Lewis blinked and tilted his head to one side after he saw Wendell's tears.





	Replace Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Mr. Lewis blinked and tilted his head to one side after he saw Wendell's tears. Concerned, he approached his young son and wrapped his arm around the latter's arms. That was when he remembered a happy Wendell taking his new stuffed alligator outside recently. ''Other children took your toy?'' Wendell sobbed and nodded. Frowning, Mr. Lewis went outside. He eventually found himself in Gotham City's sewer. 

A few hours later, Mr. Lewis returned to Wendell. Something was behind his back. Mr. Lewis viewed Wendell's smile after he revealed a baby alligator he found in the sewer. One hug and smiles. 

 

THE END


End file.
